Secret's Kept
by Sweet Juliette
Summary: Currently be rewritten.
1. Our Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Authoress' Note: This story loosely – very loosely – follows the storyline set within the manga over the anime. Given that this is not only a crossover but a fanfic in general, it is AU. This isn't going to be written like some of the other crossovers you have read, as if it's an anime written on paper for you to read. Floating hearts, random flowers surrounding characters, arrows stabbing characters, etc. will not be occurring in this story. And lastly, I have taken the liberty to alter and change some background information and story on certain characters to my liking for the benefit of making this fic. These changes may not be noticeable at first and if they are, they will be explained throughout the duration of this story. This is my first attempt at an Ouran High crossover, so I hope it's enjoyable. I apologize ahead of time if this chapter seems rushed or too crammed with information, I generally would write a prologue explaining some things but opted not to for this story.**

***A note about the Japanese educational system. Unlike in America and other countries, most schools in Japan runs on a three-term school year, also known as the trimester system. The first term runs from April 6th to July 19th. Summer vacation is from July 20th to August 31st. The second term begins September 1st to December 25th. Winter break is from December 26th to January 6th. The final term begins January 7th to March 25th. Spring break is from March 26th to April 5th. This is the system that I will be using while writing this story.**

**Chapter One: Our Secret**

Summer break had only just begun and the Fujioka sisters couldn't have been more prepared for it. They had a big challenge ahead of them and they needed to be prepared for what was to come in the following days for it would be the first time in their lives that they would be separated from one another for more than a day. You see, both girls applied for acceptance into Ouran Private Academy despite there being only one opening for a scholarship student and both had been accepted.

How is this even possible you ask? Well, that's quite simple. Kagome and Haruhi are half-sisters, their mother had been pregnant with Kagome when she met and fell in love with Ryoji Fujioka. Ryoji didn't mind that Kotoko was with child and raised Kagome as if she were his own. Eleventh months later, Haruhi joined the family and everything felt complete. It wasn't until Kagome was five, Haruhi four, that the little tots asked both of their parents why they didn't really look as if they were related. Sure, they had common features that they received from their mother, like their large round eyes and petite frame but the differences in their appearances were far greater than the similarities. It was then that they were told that Kagome had a different father. While the news was a bit of an eye opener for the children they accepted it for what it was and went on about their day as if nothing happened. They were just glad that they were sisters, it didn't matter that their father wasn't the same. It was just a simple fact, one that they could live with.

That year became one in which they would never forget for not only was it the year that their mother passed but it was also the year that brought Kagome's father into the picture. Their mother had started getting sick and as her health deteriorated, she had written a letter to the man that had fathered Kagome letting him know that he was a father though refrained from sending the letter until she had to be hospitalized. Haruhi and Kagome grew closer to one another, maturing to behave like adults. They took up doing household chores and learned how to cook together and it was together that they watched the life fade from their mother's eyes and pass on. As their father fell into a mess of tears, they refrained from crying as they wanted to be strong for their father and not have him worry over them.

It was after her funeral that they had met Kagome's father and while it was a rocky meeting to begin with, it turned out for the better. Jakotsu Hayazaki, the black sheep of the Hayazaki family was a strange man though no stranger than Ryoji Fujioka was. Effeminate and pretty, he truly appeared to be a woman and if it hadn't been for the fact that Ryoji could also fix himself up to be that pretty, Kagome and Haruhi would of believed him to be a girl. You see, Jakotsu just so happens to be Kagome's father. Before meeting his young daughter just a few steps outside of the funeral parlor, if you were to have asked him, Jakotsu would have openly denied ever fathering a child as that would have meant facing up to the fact that he had been with a woman and that went against everything he believed in. How could a gay man like him ever be with a woman? In fact, his younger brother, Bankotsu, had been the one to drag him to the location to even meet his daughter.

The whole encounter had been a hectic one full of tension and dark looks until both girls asked Jakotsu a couple of questions that, if coming from anyone else, would of sparked rage and hatred in him. Coming from two little girls barely a years apart in age, it was quite mind stopping. Eyes were drawn to the trio and breaths were held until Jakotsu burst out in girlish giggles, falling to his knees, pulling the girls to him for a hug while stating how cute they were. From that point on, they were a family. Jakotsu was happy to have such a spirited and open little girl for a daughter and even insisted that Haruhi call him Jakotsu-papa like how Kagome referred to Ryoji as Ryoji-papa which she did. And while Kagome was able to stay with Ryoji and Haruhi, Jakotsu and Bankotsu become part of her – their – lives and had been ever since. From that point on, things were never really the same again but they couldn't complain as , for them, it felt right and it was because of this, that both girls were able to apply and be accepted into Ouran Academy, one as a scholarship student and the other as the child of a wealthy family.

The Hayazaki family is one of the top ten wealthiest families in Japan, falling only fourth from the Ootori family. They have a small handle in a few different industries and own quite a few hotels but their main focus is on electronics and computer software. Sure, they do dabble in other areas such as martial arts and resorts. It was under this name, her father's name, that allowed Kagome the privilege of attending the same school as Haruhi, something that both girls felt comfortable knowing. Unfortunately there were some conditions on this, the main one being that for most of the summer Kagome had to live with her father and another one being her presentation to the press which she needed to be groomed for. Haruhi hoped that would change her much.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? We'll only get to see each other again on the first day of school." Kagome inquired as she looked over what she needed to pack. "You know you can call me if you need me, right?"

"I'm positive Gome-chan." Haruhi replied as she sat down beside her sister. While being unsure about the small separation the two were about to experience she was taking it better than Ryoji was. The poor guy sobbed his eyes out and clung to Kagome as if she were going away for a few years. It wasn't as if she wouldn't be back, she said she would be and Kagome was never known to go back on her word. Of course, there was the issue of her having to arrive to school on the first day in a bit of a show. It wold be the first time she would be presented to the world as Kagome Hayazaki, her father and uncle in tow if all went well. "The only one taking this hard is dad and I know. You keep telling me to call every five minutes."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I can't help but worry and Ryoji-papa isn't helping. You would think I was going off to America or something with how he's carrying on and...I know you're nervous, just like me. Big sister mode has kicked in and well, you know how I am." Kagome sweat dropped as her shoulders drooped. She leaned against Haruhi's shoulder and sighed. "What if they don't like me, Haru-chan? Then what am I to do? I mean, look at how they treated dad when he told them about..."

"You're worrying too much, Gome-chan. They're your grandparents and if they still can't accept Jakotsu-papa for who he is and hold that against you then...you don't need them. Uncle Ban said he'd take care of things if it came down to it. I know you're worried but you can't let that anxiety and worry eat you up inside. Just look at how it's affecting you right now? It'll only get worse if you continue to allow it control over you. Remember our lessons, take deep breaths and clear your mind. Taisho-sensei would be disgraced to see you like this."

Cracking a smile, Kagome softly giggled. "He'd be more than disgraced, he'd be furious. Thanks Haru-chan, you always know just what to say to make me feel better about things. Sometimes it's hard to believe I'm the oldest." Kagome wrapped her arm around Haruhi's shoulders and gave her a one-sided hug. "You're the best and don't ever forget it."

"I won't." Kagome once again took up rummaging through her dresser, pulling various clothes out and examining them. Haruhi let out a nervous chuckle. "Um, Gome-chan, you're not leaving for another three days."

Blushing, Kagome halting in her actions before turning embarrassed eyes to Haruhi after placing the articles back within her dresser. "So...want to go grocery shopping?" At that, Haruhi burst out laughing, barely able to nod. If there was one thing about Kagome that she hoped would never change, it was her ability to shift topics in the most random way when embarrassed. She was glad to spend these moments with her before she left and knew that she would be unable to contain herself when she finally returned. So, for now, she would make the most of the three days she has left with Kagome and make them some of the most memorable for the both of them.

Three days came and in in a flurry of laughter and nonsensical activities. Bankotsu had come to pick up Kagome and, after a overly dramatic and tearful goodbye from Ryoji, the two left. Time seemed to just drag on with Kagome temporarily gone from her home. Ryoji was in a depressed funk that appeared to have no end in sight and Haruhi took to doing things on her own. It was quiet and mundane, completely opposite of the times they had spent together. The only reprieve of the depressing mood was the fact that school was starting in two days.

Kagome kept in touch with them, which helped to some extent. Ryoji wasn't has depressed as he could have been though he was still hard to deal with on his days off from work. Kagome and Haruhi talked almost every night, keeping each other informed over aspects of their lives and, most important of all, how to keep their connection secret. They never expected that that wouldn't be the only secret they would need to keep in the days that followed. Right now, they were more focused on starting school the following morning.

**Authoress' Note: I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out. After being rewritten three times, I've settled with this version. Review if you can, I'm not too strung up over getting reviews or not. Criticism is welcomed as long as it's structured and not written in internet leet speech.**


	2. Welcome to Ouran Academy

**Authoress' Note: Out of characterness is to be expected, mainly from Haruhi in regards to her home life and in other situations. Keep in mind that her life was different, dramatically so after Kagome's father came into the picture. I touched on a few things in the first chapter and plan on revealing things as the story progresses. Refrain from flaming because of this. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Following the Japanese academic calendar as shown in the first chapter. I am well aware that the Hitachiin twins share a class with Haruhi but they will not be mentioned until the next chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Ouran Academy**

It was the first day of school and Kagome was a bit mortified. She had hoped that her uncle would have talked some sense into her father but he agreed with hi,. Her last hope had laid with her grandparents with whom she had met with earlier that morning but even they turned on her. A pout settled onto her lips as she glared at her father, tugging on the black tie around her neck as she cursed her luck. What was Haruhi going to say when she saw her dressed like this, dressed like a boy? She had refrained from telling her this over the phone because she had been hopeful that at least her grandparents would have the sense to tell Jakotsu how wrong this was and when that fell through, breakfast was already over and she knew Haruhi would be on her way to Ouran.

_'Cross-dressing builds character.'_ Jakotsu had preached as he braided her hair to match Bankotsu's that morning. _'You'll thank me for this later, trust me.'_ He said. If he honestly believed that she would ever tell him thank you for what was about to occur he was sadly mistaken. She felt as if her life was over and couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she was found out. Would anything happen to her, could she be expelled? She didn't even want to think about it.

"Stop tugging on your tie, you're going to ruffle it up." Bankotsu's smooth voice washed over her, drawing her attention from the window. A scowl made its way on her face as she settled a dark look on him. He chuckled.

"You want to look decent and presentable for the press. They'll be swarming the Academy Entrance to get footage and photographs of you. Just remember to leave all of the talking to either Bankotsu or myself and you'll do fine." Jakotsu explained as he patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I still don't see why I have to do this." Kagome stated as she gestured to the male uniform she was wearing. "I mean, I didn't even tell Haru-chan about this and what's gonna happen if I'm discovered to be a girl? Have you thought about all of that?"

"Don't worry so much, kid." Bankotsu spoke up with a bit of a sigh. "Just know that we're looking out for you and have your best interests in mind."

Jakotsu let out a deep sigh and pulled her into a light hug. "Worrying is only going to give you premature wrinkles. Leave the press to us and know that everything will work out in the end. We're presenting you to the press this way for a reason, just know that."

Kagome sighed as she slumped within her father's arms. She couldn't argue with that logic and she just hoped that she could get through this day with little to no problems popping up. The last thing she wanted was for people to stare at her and talk about her behind her back, plus she was hoping to somehow get the opportunity to talk to Haruhi sometime before school let out so they could devise a plan of action on where to meet before going home to divert any unwanted attention.

It wasn't much longer until they pulled into the entrance of the school, Kagome slack jawed at how big the place was. Being as she spent the summer becoming more acquainted with her father's family and learning how to best represent the Hayazaki clan she hadn't had the opportunity to visit the school like Haruhi undoubtedly had. The first thing to bring her attention away from the massive buildings that were to be her school for the following years was the accumulation of photographers and reporters just outside the gates and she swallowed the lump within her throat glad that she was inside a car.

Jakotsu patted her shoulders as he pulled back from the hug he had been giving her. He shot a look at Bankotsu and the two nodded in understanding as the car slowed to a stop. In a low voice, Jakotsu instructed Kagome not to say a thing and to leave all explanations to be given by either Bankotsu or himself. She nodded knowing that the slew of questions that would undoubtedly be asked would anger her but she never went back on her word. She would be silent. With that in mind, she grabbed her messenger bag, took a deep breath and exited the car after her father, eyes shining with determination.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Haruhi had been a bit apprehensive over her first day at school. After all, it was the first time she was going to be seeing her sister since the start of summer break and she worried on how different she may look and act to her while during school hours. Not to mention, she was wondering just how long it would take for her introduction to the world as a Hayazaki.

With a bit of a sigh, Haruhi glanced down at the baggy red knitted sweatshirt she was wearing and loose fitted black slacks. Fixing her glasses, Haruhi wondered if Kagome would even recognize her. It had been ages since she last wore her glasses and, with her new shorter, sloppier hair styled in a way that reminded her a bit of Harry Potter she truly looked nothing like the sister Kagome had last seen. In fact, Haruhi realized that she looked somewhat like an Asian version of Harry Potter and suppressed a groan of disbelief. She took back her earlier thought, Kagome would recognize her if not for that fact alone. Her sister was a huge Harry Potter fanatic.

Amidst her inner musings she was oblivious to the fact that there seemed to be somewhat of a commotion going on in the hallways, to the sighs and excited giggling of the girls around her, to Bankotsu and Jakotsu's voices and the disgruntled snort from Kagome. It wasn't until a familiar sigh reached her ears that she snapped back into reality and glanced to her left. What graced her vision was not what she expected to see though she knew all to well who was beside her, the site shocked her.

Kagome shot her a look out of the corner of her eye and Haruhi quickly diverted her attention, biting her inner cheek to keep from laughing out. If she hadn't known any better she would of sworn that Kagome was Bankotsu's child over Jakotsu's. With how she was decked out, she looked like a younger version of her uncle complete with braid and scowl. Haruhi suspected that Jakotsu was behind this and simply rolled her eyes. Minutes later, homeroom started.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Lunchtime couldn't have arrived fast enough for the sisters as they ignored practically everyone in the room outside from their teachers. While Haruhi was oblivious to the talk going on about her, Kagome wasn't. She had been prepared for it, had known that it would come and even expected it but that didn't mean that she had to enjoy it. In fact, all it served to do was annoy her and as Haruhi can tell you, an annoyed Kagome is not a Kagome you want to be around. It wasn't her fault that it made her moody, it just did and while everyone else went to the cafeteria, two bodies stayed put within the classroom – that of Haruhi and Kagome.

"You look like an Asian Harry Potter." Kagome said after a few moments passed, diverting her eyes from the window and onto her sister, the corner of her lips twitching in amusement.

"And you like like a younger version of uncle Bankotsu." Haruhi stated before pulling out her bento. It was lunchtime after all.

"Dad thinks it'll be better if I dress this way and claims it'll help build my character in the long run, as if I believe that idea." Kagome muttered as she also took out her bento. "After seeing that horrid monstrosity they call the female school uniform, I'm glad that he insisted on this." She gestured to herself. Haruhi lightly giggled at that before turning a tad bit somber.

"How are we getting home?" She asked softly. It would be significantly hard for them to leave the grounds together or even walk in the same direction without raising some kind of suspicion or even attention to themselves.

"Walk of course." Kagome said as if it were common knowledge. "We'll have to hang out at the school for a bit before leaving but we'll manage. I should leave first and we can meet up at the market and pick up something for dinner. While we're waiting around for most of the students to leave, we can find quiet places to study and complete any and all homework we wind up getting." Her words soothed Haruhi's worries.

"Right." Haruhi nodded with a small giggle and both of them went about eating their bento with little small talk between them over the activities they did during summer vacation. It was a pleasant and enjoyable time for the reunited siblings. Time passed by quickly and class was back in session.

Truthfully, this arrangement was one that they could do without, having to act as if they didn't know each other and having to speak with one another in secret to keep suspicions from bubbling up that could potentially reveal the truth behind their situation as it was still uncertain on what the consequences would be. Both girls sighed as they continued to take their notes, wishing for the end of the day to finally arrive.

**Authoress' Note: Another chapter on the short side. All initial settings are up and in place, next chapter begins the actual plot and set up for the story. Keep in mind that this is AU and things are going to be different than thy are in both the manga and anime even though the flow of this story is following the manga more than the anime. I promise that next chapter will be longer.**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, favorited and alerted this new story of mine. I truly appreciate the support and interest you've given me by just reading the first chapter.**


End file.
